Titania
by Icebreaker20037
Summary: A story based on a young centaur, Titania daughter of Firenze...enjoy!
1. Firenze's daughter

Chapter 1~Firenze's daughter  
Rowana the centaur held tightly to her child.  
"It's ok," she whispered. "Everything's ok."  
Titania squirmed in her arms.  
"Mommy."  
"It's ok Titania."  
"IT'S NOT OK!" she screamed. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE AND YOU KNOW IT'S NOT OK!" Tears began pouring down her face.  
"Honey," Rowana said, breathing heavily. "Do...as...your...father...does..."  
Rowana didn't breathe ever again.  
"NO!!!!" Titania screamed, her word echoing throughout the trees. "NO!!!!"  
* * *  
It was December 9th, 1996, Titania's 9th birthday. She stood on top of a hill, the sun glistening on her fair silver coat. Her silver mane was blowing softly in the wind. She squealed with glee and ran down the grassy hill towards her father.  
"Daddy! Catch me!"  
She ran into his arms and the two toppled over, laughing.  
"Happy birthday Titania!" he said.  
She got up, and he got up too. Suddenly his happy face went back to it's usual thinking face, except today it was much deeper. He seemed quite worried.  
"Is something bothering you?" She asked in her high-pitched voice.  
He sighed. "Yes."  
"What?"  
"Listen honey, I know you love the herd with all your heart, and I do too. But you see, Professor Dumbledore needs me at the school. He needs me to teach Divination, and bring the wisdom of the centaurs to humans."  
"How can you? You know what Bane would think of that."  
"Yes I know but he needs me. It's very important."  
"But what am I going to do? Without you? Who am I going to live with?" A look of great concern came upon her face. He didn't reply. "Daddy?"  
He looked at the ground. "You have to understand. They won't accept you in the herd. I'm a traitor. I'll never be accepted back and neither will you. You will come to live at Hogwarts with me for the rest of the year, and next year you will take classes there."  
Titania looked at him, totally stunned. She couldn't believe this. She was going to be the first ever centaur at Hogwarts!  
"When...when do you begin teaching?"  
"After the Christmas holiday. On January 9th I believe. Or perhaps earlier. But..." he paused. "For your own safety you are going to have to be snuck into Hogwarts very soon. Before January I believe. And you are going to have to stay out of sight! If any of the students see you...there will be trouble." He shook his head.  
"Oh. I'll...I'll say goodbye to my friends. And I'll go tomorrow." Though she was sad of the departure there was a light in her heart. This was a new prospect. She was actually excited! Very excited!  
"No!" Firenze said. "Don't say goodbye! Everyone will begin wondering where you are leaving to!" He said.  
"No goodbye?"  
"No! Just get packed!"  
Titania galloped off to her room.  
I can't believe this! I can't wait until tommorow! Though it's a pity I can't say goodbye to my friends... 


	2. Hogwarts

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing my last chapter! This one isn't as exciting but next chapter stuff happens! Don't fret! It's coming soon!  
  
Rae and silver: Thanks! I'll read yours later!  
  
Heartbreaker2003: I'm working on adding stuff! Don't worry!  
  
And here it is! The story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2~Hogwarts  
The next morning Titania got up out of bed and stretched. She looked around for her father, but he seemed to be gathering breakfast. She decided to go for a walk.  
As she walked throughout the Forbidden Forest, she looked upon some things she will probably never see again. She felt a slight tear roll down her face. She was going to miss this place.  
She went to an open clearing which brought back many awful memories. It was her birthplace and her mothers death. She looked upon it for a few minutes, thinking, then she sighed and walked in the opposite direction. Then she thought to herself.  
'How am I going to get up the stairs to some classes? How am I going to get near the forest? What's Hogwarts like? How am I going to take flying lessons?!'  
The thoughts zoomed through her head and she closed her eyes. She would ask her father. She should worry about now, not later.  
'How am I going to get in without anyone noticing me? Or hearing me?'  
She sighed and began walking back to her bed. She laid down with her eyes open and waited for her father. She watched the trees sway in the wind and a longing to stay swept through her. But she knew she couldn't. Once she was out she wasn't coming back.  
"Breakfast?" Firenze asked her.  
She rolled over. "Sure."  
The two munched on some foods, while Titania shot questions at Firenze. She needed to know so much.  
She found out that she would have private tutoring for astronomy, and divination would be taught on the bottom floor anyway. She also found out she'd find out what Hogwarts is like tonight.  
"You'll see. It's quite nice I heard. Hagrid will take you there where you will be greeted by Professor Dumbledore. Treat him with GREAT respect!"  
She learned much more, like the Hogwarts history and most Firenze knew about it. She learned about some of the teachers, and tons more. She also learned about Harry Potter, who is currently in his 6th year.  
"Fascinating boy he is. Had a run-in with him in his first year. I just hope you go into Gryffindor with him..." he paused. "But go where the Sorting Hat takes you!"  
Their talking took them to about noon, when Titania made final preparations. She sat on her bed, impatiently holding the trunk.  
'Almost time...' she thought. 'We'll leave any minute now...'  
Titania looked up at Hagrid as she said goodbye to her father.  
"Now be good! Only come out at night and listen to the teachers!"  
"Goodbye!" she called out. "I will!"  
"Hello!" Hagrid said quite friendly-like. "C'mon, we don't have all nigh' here." He looked at her trunk. "Let me take tha'."  
Titania hopped beside Hagrid and she began talking very quickly, about herself and her excitement and a good many questions from Hagrid's point of view.  
"Alrigh'," he said as they reached the doors to the Grand Hall. "'Ere we are! An' 'ere's Dumbledore to greet yeah! Well have a good time Titania!" He walked away, waving, and Titania looked at Dumbledore. She was as tall as him, but he was still tall.  
"Come quickly Titania." He said. "We don't have much time."  
She followed him but did not speak. She looked around at the grand castle. It was amazing. She saw a few teachers as they walked by. They waved at Dumbledore and greeted her. One elder lady, whom Dumbledore addressed as Professor McGonagall, shook her hand.  
"Welcome dear." she said. "It will be a pleasure to teach you this September."  
She followed Dumbledore until they reached an empty room in a far corner, made especially for her.  
"We will have a house-elf bring meals to you." he said. "And if we have any instructions we will be sure to tell you. Good night."  
Titania fell onto her low bed and didn't bother unpacking. The room was large, and had some things for her to do, but she knew that she would be quite bored until June, when everybody left, and she would have the castle to herself. 


	3. The Sorting Hat's Story

Chapter 3~The Sorting Hat's story  
Titania had her ear up on the door listening intently. She heard the footsteps of the first years...the murmuring from the crowds, the silence. She heard Professor McGonagall walk off, and return with the stool and Sorting Hat. There was a moment of silence, then the hat began his song. She had trouble hearing it though, because she had removed her ear from the door and was flattening her robes, and fixing her hat so it was laying in the right direction. She got a comb from her pocket and quickly went through her waist-length hair. It was in quite a jumble from her fiddling with her hat, but after a short while she fixed it. She put her ear back up to the door.  
McGonagall then cleared her throat, which was her cue.  
Titania opened the door wide with triumph. Every eye in the large room turned to look at her. She lowered her head and gave a mischievous smile. A soft wind blew her hair to the right, and she walked inside. Murmurs were heard throughout, getting louder as she walked closer to the first years.  
"Why, Titania, you're late," Professor McGonagall said. "Please hurry to the back of the line. The sorting was about to begin."  
She took her spot at the back and smiled at the person in front of her. "Hello!"  
The girl looked at her with her mouth open. Now, Titania had grown about 3 inches since her birthday (centaurs grow quickly between the ages of 9 and 12) towered over Dumbledore, never mind the first years. She was quite tall for a young centaur actually, and was probably a little alarming to the eye.  
"Hi." she squeaked, turning around to face the front of the line. McGonagall was about halfway through the list now, at Jenki, Brad.  
Titania looked around at her fellow piers. Some were looking at her, and some at the ones sorted. Brad Jenki went to Hufflepuff, and a roar of applause came from them.  
Titania waited for a bit, watching people get sorted. For most the hat slipped right over their heads. Then a very tall girl went up, whose name was Tina Thomas. Before she slipped the hat on the two gained a short eye contact and Tina winked. Titania stood up taller. Tina was put in Gryffindor. She had a feeling the two of them were going to be fast friends.  
Finally, the girl in front of Titania went. Titania was alone. The girl in front was white as a sheet and shaking like crazy. Right before she got up to the stool, she passed out. Titania ran over to her, as well as other teachers.  
"Titania, this is no work for a 1st year," McGonagall said. "Take her to the hospital wing, someone."  
Professor Flitwick quickly brought her to the hospital.  
"Please, don't fret! She'll be sorted tomorrow at breakfast," McGonagall continued. "Now, let's continue on. Titania."  
Titania leaped up the steps, at the top in one leap. McGonagall couldn't quite reach her head, so she got down onto her front knees. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
"Well, well, our first centaur," the hat said. "Very interesting. VERY interesting. Obviously wise, yes, but brave as well. Comes straight from the forest. Can be quick in the mind, and doubtlessly hard work. Yes, very interesting."  
The hat paused for a long period of time. He was obviously contemplating in his head. He opened his mouth, and finally said;  
"Gryffindor!"  
Titania gave a cheer and ran over to the table of cheering Gryffindors. The Slytherins were sulking, but everyone else was cheering loudly. She walked over to a boy whom she recognized as Harry Potter. She approached him and bent down her front knees in a bow.  
"Hello. You must be Harry Potter. I'm Titania. How do you do?" she grinned.  
"Hello Titania. I'm just fine," Harry replied.  
"Hi." the red-headed boy sitting next to him mumbled.  
"Hello," the dirty-haired girl sitting next to him said. "I'm Hermione, and that's Ron."  
"Hello Hermione and Ron. Is this seat taken?" she asked, pointing to a seat nest to Harry.  
"No," Harry replied. "But..." he was going to ask her how she sits down, but Titania took out her wand and vanished the chair. She stood in the spot where it was, and waited for the food. The three were stunned. "Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked.  
"My dad."  
"Who's your dad?"  
"Firenze."  
The three looked at her. "He's a great teacher!" Ron said.  
"Don't lie I know he's not. I've been told." The four of them laughed.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and a silence went through the room.  
"Good evening, students. Now, I know we are all quite impatient now, so dinner is served!"  
Suddenly, food magically appeared on the plates. Some of the first years gasped. Most just began to serve themselves.  
Over food (and very full, hungry mouths) Harry, Hermione, Ron and Titania chatted. They found out all about Titania, and she found out about them. She was so glad some people had actually accepted her so quickly.  
Tina came and sat beside Titania. "Hello!" Tina said brightly. "You must be Titania! Hi I'm Tina Thomas! I've heard ALL about you!"  
Titania grinned. "Nice to meet you."  
"Tell me about yourself!" Tina said.  
Titania and Tina got into a conversation, with a few add-ons by Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
When everyone was finished with their food, Dumbledore spoke again. "I realize you are all now probably very tired, so rest your eyes in bed. Goodnight."  
There was a slight clamor as everybody got up out of their tables and followed the prefects. The Head Boy and Head Girl were Ron and Hermione, so Harry, Tina and Titania walked together. The loud sound of Titania's hooves against the soft platter of shoes made Titania really hard to not notice.  
As they walked through the hallways Tina asked all about them to Harry.  
"Are we almost in there?"she asked Harry.  
"Yes." Titania replied.  
"How do you know?" Harry asked.  
"Well, as you know, the reason I'm here is my dad got executed from the herd, right? So I couldn't live with the herd with my dad's record, so I lived in the empty classroom 'out of bounds', classroom 306. I'd prowl through the hallways at night sometimes. Now I know this place like the back of my hand."  
"That would explain it," Harry said. "But why at night? Why not in the day?"  
"Well, I'm not quite sure, my dad just said it would cause trouble. Well, I understand. I guess it would bring quite a bit of confusion among the students, you know."  
"Candy apples." Ron said to the Fat Lady portrait, and she opened wide.  
Everybody walked in, and with much trouble Titania did. "They'll have to make that thing a teeny bit bigger if they think I can walk through it every day." She said. Tina laughed at her comment.  
As they entered the Common Room, the two looked around. It was quite roomy, actually. Titania and Tina began chatting to some 3rd years. They wondered much about Titania. About her past and present. She told them a bit, but she hadn't built a real trust line with anyone yet. She was a little trustworthy with Tina, and maybe Harry and Hermione and Ron, but she wasn't sure about her choices. She might be hanging with the wrong type. She didn't know how to judge the humans. Her wisdom was far greater than theirs, true, but she wasn't a mind-reader. That was her fathers job.  
After a short while, people began flocking into the dorms. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went; so Tina and Titania decided to go too.  
"Goodnight." they said to each other, and Tina and Titania went to the 1st year dorms.  
Titania wasn't super tired, so she decided to unpack. Tina followed suit.  
"What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Titania asked.  
"It's great," Tina said. "I'm just worried I'll get lost. And that I won't make any friends. And that I won't get a boyfriend and stay unmarried for my whole life!"  
"You'll be fine. You won't get lost with me, I know this school well. And you will make friends, you've got me, and the other 3 will become better friends soon, don't worry."  
Tina smiled. "Thanks."  
"And don't worry, you'll get a boyfriend. You're pretty. It's me that won't. Lots of people think I'm odd because I'm a centaur. It sucks."  
"You are gorgeous! Don't you worry! You'll get one within this year! I promise! Even if I have to ask every boy in the school out for you!" Tina hugged Titania. "Now good night!"  
Titania slowly got into the bed and looked up. She smiled. She had a good feeling about this year. And Tina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Sorry this one took a while, it's a long one and took me forever to think of new ideas. And now that the good ends, the bad is starting. Stay tuned.... 


	4. Beatrice Vector

A/N: Thanks if you reviewed any of my last chapters; I keep writing and never get a chance to thank the reviewers, so thanks now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 4~Beatrice Vector  
'Come to me...taste me...feel me...touch me...kiss me...love me...loathe me...FEAR ME!!'  
Titania woke up with a start. She breathed heavily, and got up out of bed. She looked out the window. It was very early in the morning; about 5:00 a.m. she guessed. She had just had an awful dream...the last words swam in her head...she didn't bother trying to go to sleep. She began tossing her books into her bag and got her robes on; all the while looking at the window in hope of seeing her owl, Tyree, come with some letters for her. She didn't have any friends though, so she didn't expect much.  
She went down into the common room and sat down by the fireplace, reading her timetable. First class was Transfiguration, then she had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Solaria; she had no idea whom that was but she was going to find out sooner or later. Then Potions; then History of Magic. She only knew the Transfiguration teacher, McGonagall. The rest were unknown to her.  
After a while of sitting on the comfy rug, she felt herself doze off. Then she heard tapping. Then again. She woke from her trance and looked at the window to find Tyree there, waiting.  
"What? What? O hi Tyree. I'm coming, I'm coming."  
She got up and walked to the window, and let Tyree in. He began zooming around the Common Room. She looked at the clock. 5:30. It was still early. Holy cow. Tyree perched on her shoulder and she pulled the letter off her leg.  
"Go too the roost!" she said, shooing her off. She opened the letter and her mouth opened wide.  
'I see you. I feel you. I taste you.'  
It was written in a bright green strange writing. It was creeping her out. She ran up the stairs to wake up Tina and show her.  
As soon as she got up, before she could wake Tina up, there was a tap, tap on the window. There was a big ugly black owl. Titania opened the window for it. The bird came in and dug it's blood-ridden nails into Titania's shoulders. It seared with pain but Titania felt as if she couldn't open her mouth. It hissed and she pulled off the letter.  
'Don't tell the weak girl or my bird will attack! Don't tell anyone or you will suffer the consequences!'  
Titania gasped. Both letters burst into flames, and so did the bird. She tried to scream, but her lips were sealed together. What was happening to her? * * *  
At breakfast, Titania was weary and everybody noticed.  
"What's wrong?" Tina asked.  
"Didn't get much sleep."  
"Are you fine? Do you want to see the nurse?"  
"Nope! Nope! I'm fine!"  
Titania ate breakfast at an alarming rate and then left for Transfiguration. In the halls, the girl who stood in front of her in line ran up to catch up with her.  
"Like, hi!" she said. She had a flemy-like voice. "I'm Beatrice Victor! Sorry for being so like rude yesterday, I was like soooo nervous!" She gave a humongous grin, showing strange metal things on her teeth. The two gained eye contact. Though this Beatrice was trying to be nice, there was much distrust in her eyes. There was other strange things about her eyes, but Titania had no time to read because of the short period they had eye contact.  
"What's your next class?"  
"Um..." Titania paused. "Transfiguration."  
"Oh my god! What house  
are you in?"  
"Gryffindor."  
"Oh my god! I'm in like Slytherin! We have like Transfiguration together!"  
"Oh."  
"Isn't that like amazing!"  
"Yeah, sure. Listen, I have to get something in the common room...see you around."  
"Fine then leave me!" Beatrice pouted. She stalked off.  
Titania went to the right down a corridor leading to the Hufflepuff Common Room; she was planning on taking an alternative route to class.  
When she was down a corridor that she'd only been to once, a quiet corridor, she stopped. She heard voices.  
'Yes...yess...come closer to me...feel my breath against your neck...feel my tongue against your cheek...I taste you can you taste me?'  
She breathed heavily and waited. She felt a liquid run down her cheek...she stopped breathing.  
"Stop! Stop the torture! Stop!" she screamed.  
'Why scream? They can't hear you! Feel my tongue in your delicate mouth...'  
Titania felt something writhing through her mouth and when it came out, she tried to scream, but her mouth was glued shut.  
'Feel my wrath!!'  
Titania tried to do something as she fell to the floor, the things body weight on her. She found herself flailing at thin air. Then she felt the floor slipping..she was blacking out... * * *  
Titania woke with a start. She was in the hospital wing. It was 10:00. She passed out an hour ago. She sprang out of her bed towards the door.  
"Thank you Madame Pomfrey!" she shouted to the nurse, running through the hallway towards Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was far from the hospital wing though.  
When she was almost in class, she got caught by Mr. Filch, the caretaker.  
"No galloping in the hallways, centaur." he said with a look of disgust.  
"Sorry!" Titania said. "Late for class!"  
"If I see you run again you'll be in detention with me!"  
"Ok!"  
Titania slipped into class nicely, and found her chair. There was no teacher, so she wasn't technically late.  
"You're late, Titania," a cool ladies voice said behind her. "Explain!" 


	5. Dirty little secrets

A/N: Hey all! I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed any of my story. You folks are the best! Now I know I could get sued for not putting a disclaimer but here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in or related to the book 'Harry Potter' (except for my own, naturally) by J.K. Rowling are not my property, and belong to J.K. Rowling. Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5~Dirty little secrets...  
Titania whirled around in her chair to face the voice. There, at the top of the chair, was the most beautiful women Titania had seen in her life. She had beautiful silver hair, and she had this beautiful movement. Titania thought back to her lore and thought, perhaps, just maybe, she was a Veela. She watched as most of the boys were staring at her, as they do with Veelas. It looked quite funny actually. Yet, there was some strange familiarity to her, as if she was from the past far, far away, but Titania couldn't quite pinpoint where.  
"Umm....ahh..." she stuttered. "I was in the hospital wing."  
"May I ask why you were in the hospital wing?" she said, in a moving voice. She began to slowly walk down the stairs, leaning on what resembled a staff, oddly enough.  
"I passed out." Titania replied, getting in fact quite irritated.  
"Really? So because of this passing out, you missed Transfiguration, your first class? Tisk, tisk Titania. Now I shall begin class, and not waste my time.  
"Now, I understand over the years that this job has been known as 'the cursed job', because of what has happened to it's past teachers. But isn't that the point of Defense Against the Dark Arts? To defend against curses? That's what I'm here to teach you. Now, I'd like everybody to pull out their wands, we are going to do a very basic shield charm today."  
The rest of the class went on, with them learning quite a bit for the first class. Though Titania was a little mad at her at first, she got over her grudge quickly when she found out her inner self. The boys had trouble paying attention, but the girls learned much. She was quite a good teacher. But Titania had the feeling she was a bit of a heartbreaker.  
After class, they had an hour break until the class she was least looking forward to, due to many of Harry, Ron and Hermione's stories of the wicked Professor Snape. She sighed and decided to go for a walk outside with Tina.  
"What really happened to you in the hallway?" Tina asked.  
"I..." Titania stopped. She couldn't tell Tina what happened, after the letter warning. She thought up a quick lie in her head. "Do you know the annoying new kid, Beatrice Vector? Well I was running away from her so I didn't have to walk with her to Transfiguration. Then, I just...I tripped on something and fell and blacked out. I guess I hit my head pretty hard."  
"Yeah."  
Her and Tina walked around outside, and admired the Quidditch pitch momentarily.  
"I wish that I could fly on a broom. But I have my stupid legs!" Titania said. "I can't do ANYTHING with them!"  
"It must be amazing being a centaur. I'd rather be a centaur and not be able to fly and take Astronomy then be a stupid normal human like everybody else!"  
Titania gave her a bright smile. "I guess it's pretty cool being a centaur. Everything has it's benefits and dis-benefits I guess. Well..." Titania stopped. She heard the sound of whispers. Centaurs have a sharp sense of hearing, so Tina didn't hear. Titania put her finger up to her mouth and followed the sounds of the whispers. She walked a little to a empty space by the pond-empty except for...Ron and Hermione.  
It was a strange sight. Both were sitting on the ground. Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron was stroking her soft hair. They were looking at the water lovingly.  
"Ron, we should tell Harry."  
"No! You know he'll take it hard. It's hard enough for him already never mind his best friends getting in a relationship!"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"Yeah but what!"  
"He deserves to know!"  
Ron and Hermione stared at each other, love in their eyes.  
"That's not what matters right now, right? We shouldn't fight, we do that too often." Ron said.  
"Yeah."  
The Ron bent his head down and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Come on, we're going to be late for class."  
The two got up and walked off, hand in hand.  
"Wow," Titania said, after a minute. "Never expected that one."  
"Yeah," Tina said. "Let's not tell Harry, though. This is our dirty little secret." * * *  
Snape was standing at the front of the classroom, reading names off the list. The Gryffindors were having Potions with the Slytherins.  
"Lovejoy, Catherine."  
"Here!"  
Slowly Titania's attention wavered. No wonder Snape was considered awful. He was boring and they hadn't learned anything yet. And the lesson had been going on for 30 minutes and all he's been talking about is how Potions help them in the world. Rough.  
Titania felt Tina poke her in the back. She knew that he was going to call her name soon.  
"Titania. Our special guest. Welcome to the world of humans. Do you like it?"  
The Slytherins broke out in laughter. Titania just grinned.  
"With wise mouths like you I don't like it as much."  
The room went silent. Nobody had been stupid enough (and brave enough) to mouth off any teacher, especially Snape. But centaurs were quite temperamental, and only those who studied them knew why they were that way.  
  
Snape twisted his face. "In this class," he said, obviously angry, "We don't mouth off to our respected elders. You have detention with me on Friday at 5:00. Don't miss it!  
"Now, let's continue on with the lesson, not minding those who think they are better. Today we will learn a simple yet helpful potion..."  
Since the class had been wasted a half an hour they didn't do too much; and Titania (though listening) was waiting for the dismissal bell. It finally came, and Titania rushed out of the classroom. On the way, she heard Professor Snape yell back at her; "Don't forget!"  
Titania walked miserably out of the classroom to History of Magic. Just the name made her shiver. She decided to take a shortcut, while Tina went with some other 1st years.  
Titania cut through the halls quickly. She wouldn't dare brake into a run incase Filch heard her. She was already in trouble with him.  
When she was walking throughout the halls, she heard Tina and friends talking on the other side of the wall. She put her ear up to the wall because it sounded like they had stopped to talk.  
"I can't believe Titania did that! She was so brave to be like that with Snape! He's so strict! I'm surprised he didn't send her to the Headmaster for mouthing off!" it was Danny Acorn.  
"She can be amazing," Tina said. "She's really smart, though she can sometimes be a little weird. It's hard to understand some of the things that go through her head. She must have been in a really bad mood today to be so mouthy."  
"I read in a book that centaurs are naturally mouthy." said an unfamiliar voice, whom Titania guessed was a Slytherin.  
"I don't know, but all I know is I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. She could probably seriously hurt people. She's so...big, and she's got hooves and everything."  
"But you know she wouldn't do that, unless she was really, really mad, and why would she hurt kids anyway? She'd get in so much trouble." Tina.  
"She's already in enough trouble. She's like trouble in a box."  
"Will you stop! She's great! She just has a bit of a big mouth and that'll get her in trouble, but that's how she is." Titania couldn't believe that Tina was saying this! She was so not a big mouth! "Now come on, we're going to be late for class. Don't tell her ANYTHING that we've just said. We don't want to hurt her."  
Titania was stunned to hear this. Her best friend, calling her a big mouth behind her back? She couldn't believe this. All these secrets, all this bad stuff, the only one out of this all was Harry... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: There it is! Finally some relationship action! Hope you like this chapter! Read and review! The next chapter will be REAL special, I promise you! 


	6. Detention with Snape

A/N: I'm sorry if this one took a while I've thought SO hard about it I needed fresh ideas! So here it is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~* Chapter 6~ Detention with Snape  
The rest of Titania's week flew by. She liked most classes (in the exception of Potions, and surprisingly she didn't seem to mind History of Magic; the world of magical humans was extremely amazing) and by far Charms was the best. She had really enjoyed her first week, but she was in horror of Friday; detention with Snape. When Friday finally came, Titania went to Harry with advice.  
"For one thing," he began. "Don't talk to him. Do what he says. And if you don't do it right he'll make you come in tomorrow to do it. So just be wise with your actions and words and you'll be just fine!"  
Titania frowned. "I have a problem with keeping my mouth shut sometimes though." she gave a quick glance to Tina. "I hope I won't get in more trouble."  
Suddenly the whole world stopped. Walking into the Great Hall was the most beautiful boy she had EVER seen. He had long blonde hair down just past his shoulders and it was in a low pony, he was quite tall, his skin was very tanned, he had deep, deep blue eyes, and he was really muscular. His eyes drifted over in her direction, and he winked, and sat down at her table!  
"Who is he?" she asked Tina and Harry.  
"Who, the kid with the long blonde hair?" Harry said.  
"Yeah."  
"Don't bother. He's been with half the girls in the school. He's in 4th year now. He'll kiss you and then dump you in front of everyone to make himself look cool."  
Titania frowned. "Dammit. Who is he anyway? What's his name?"  
"John Baker."  
Tina opened her mouth to say something then she said quietly to Titania; "I need to talk to you. It's urgent."  
"...ok." Titania said, confused.  
Tina quickly led her out of the Great Hall.  
"Ok this is going to sound really messed up but John Baker is a great guy my sister's friend went out with him last year and he was really nice! The only reason they broke up was because of the Summer."  
"Then why does Harry not want me with him?"  
"I don't know how to say this but...Hermione told me that Harry liked you and that's why don't tell anyone I said that I'm bad for saying that I didn't just say that."  
Titania stared at her, quite the look on her face. "But...he...me..."  
"I know I know! But please don't tell him please! Just start talking to John and be friends with John and everything will be ok."  
Titania sighed. "Alright. Let's go eat breakfast and maybe I'll talk to John later." * * *  
As Titania was on her way to detention, she surprisingly bumped into John in the hallway. When she did her books scattered on the floor.  
"Oh my goodness! Look at that mess! Let me help clean it up." John took his wand out and gave it a quick flick and the books went into his hands. He passed them to Titania. "Here you go."  
"Thank you." she stuttered, looking at the floor.  
John gracefully took his hand and placed it on her chin, and lifted up her head. The two momentarily gained eye contact. Snape came up behind John.  
"Titania! No playing around with your boyfriends when you know you have detention! Come with me." Snape took Titania's arm and walked down the hall with her. Titania turned back to John and said, weakly, "Bye."  
Titania followed Snape miserably. They stomped into his office and he handed her pen and paper. "Lines," he said. "Because it's the first week. I want 3 feet long of this." He swished his wand, and these words appeared on the board: 'I will not, and cannot, speak to Professor Snape, or any teacher for that matter, the way I did on Monday. If I do it will result in severe punishment, by the discretion or the teachers.'  
Titania was going to protest, but it was no good. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't change it. 3 feet. That's only a couple hours...she'll just use large writing...  
  
9:00. Titania was almost finished. Just a couple more inches and she would be out of here. When she finished, Snape looked over her shoulder, and gave a nod.  
"I expect better next time, Titania. But next time I'll make it extra special, because I don't expect to see you in detention again. Good night."  
Titania walked briskly through the walls (centaurs can walk very briskly, actually can walk as fast as some human runners).  
As she was walking down the hall, she saw a girl with long dark brown hair, about shin length. She had deep, dark eyes, full of mystery, and her eyes were also holding deep dark secrets. Titania could tell she was a strange girl. She was a Slytherin. Even stranger was a greasy-haired blonde boy holding hands with her.  
When they had gained eye contact, the 3 stopped. The girl nodded her head in greeting, the boy stretched out his free hand in greeting. They shook hands.  
"Hello," he began. "You must be Titania. I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is my girlfriend, Maraids."  
"Hi," Titania said.  
He looked at her badge. "Gryffindor, eh? Don't tell me you hang with Potty? Weasel King? Granger?"  
Maraids looked at Draco. "Potters annoying, Granger and Weasley are fine." Her words were fast and had a tinge of Irish.  
"Well, whatever."  
"Anyway," Titania said, breaking up the conversation. "I have to go. I'll see you two later."  
Titania didn't know exactly what to think of Maraids and Draco. Both were surrounded in mystery. Then Titania's thoughts drifted to John. She wondered what he was doing right now...  
Once she reached the Common Room, she sat down on the rug by the fireplace close to Tina.  
"How was detention? What did you have to do?"  
"Lines."  
"How awful?"  
"3 feet."  
"Ouch."  
Before Titania could reply, John came and took a seat beside her.  
"What was that all about? Where did Snape take you?"  
"Detention," Titania mumbled. "Don't ask."  
John touched her arm in pity. Titania felt a rush through her blood from his delicate touch.  
Tina went off to talk to Harry, Hermione and Ron; so John and Titania were sitting together at the fireplace.  
"Do..." he began. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
Titania gave him a strange face. She had no idea what Hogsmeade was.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, your in first year." he frowned. "Do you...um...want to go somewhere sometime?" He asked, quickly and nervously.  
Titania couldn't believe this. He was actually asking her out. She opened her mouth to say yes, and Harry came up behind and said;  
"John, don't play your tricks on her! She's not stupid! C'mon Titania, let's go." As Titania was being pulled away, she shouted to him, "Yes! Yes! John, yes!" 


	7. The Date with John

A/N: Well, hello everyone! It's been...2 years, 4 months since I've updated. Nice, isn't it? Well, welcome back reviewers, to my world. I'm sorry about my leave of absence...everything has changed, recently, and I had some growing up to do. I looked back upon this story to realize, not only does it have many more reviews than my story on my other account (dance.smartly) but it has a decent plot line! Swoon, my lovelies, over my work! Oh, and read my other fanfic in my other account while you're at it.

Chapter 7: The date with John

As Titania's week flew by, she became more and more nervous about her Friday date. What was she to wear? What were they going to do? Does John really like her, or was he going to use her like the rest of his apparent girlfriends? It also seemed Titania wasn't the only one concerned about the date.

"Please don't go!" Harry constantly begged her. "He's going to use you!"

"For what?" Titania would reply. "Not sex, not popularity, not revenge, nothing. I must remind you once again, Mr. Potter, that I am a centaur, and have the wisdom to read the purpose of him. Do not concern yourself."

And with that, Titania flicked her long hair back, and stomped off.

"I'm warning you!" Harry called to her.

With a flick of a wand, it was Friday.

Titania was pacing by her bed, which was not a bed, exactly, but a pile of hay with a blanket on top, with 4 long, thin trees as bedposts with a starry curtain to remind her of her home. She couldn't sleep without her bed like that (A/N: Yes, Kithwynn, centaurs sleep lying down in my world).

She paused to look into the mirror. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail, and left a few stray pieces. She was wearing a translucent blue shirt over a blank tank. She didn't believe in makeup; she thought that it was a cover for who you really are.

She heard the door creak open to her dormitories, and saw Tina poke her head in. "He's waiting!" she said. "Oh, Titania, you look fabulous!"

Titania took a deep breath and headed down the stairs, to see John waiting for her. He had cut his hair; it was now cut just below his ear and was a bit wavy. He looked up to see Titania, and a smile ripened his face. Titania smiled back.

"You look...nice." he said, as the two walked through the portrait hole. Rather, John climbed and Titania awkwardly clambered through, with a push by Tina. John and Titania began walking down the hallway, while John explained Quidditch to her.

"It's like a fine art," he said, "and the players are the artists."

Titania nodded, realizing the game sounded rather daft (A/N: I'm not a Quidditch basher, but c'mon, she's a centaur...how could she like it?).

When the two stepped outside, Titania felt a strong breeze, and let her silvery hair out of the ponytail, letting it flow with the wind.

_Gorgeous._ John thought to himself. "Come!" he took her arm, and began leading her towards the lake, "let's get to it!"

"Where ARE we going?" Titania asked, slightly confused.

"We're going to the lake!"

John stopped in front of the large lake, dazzling in the sunlight. He took off his pants to reveal swim trunks, and his shirt to show off his muscled chest and abs. Titania hadn't brought anything to swim in, so she decided to take off her see-through blue shirt. John ran into the lake, his arms flailing, and Titania galloped after him, feeling the cool water splash her.

John tossed water on Titania, and she giggled, kicking water on him. After a short water fight, John stood up beside her.

"Truth, or dare?" he asked playfully.

_If I pick truth, he'll ask me something personal...if I pick dare, he's going to make me make a fool of myself..._

"Truth!" she replied.

John reflected momentarily, and asked her, "who do you think is the cutest guy in the school?"

Titania turned beat red and stared at the water, mumbling something.

"Pardon?"

"I said you."

At this, John gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Titania's face became the color of a tomato. After a few seconds awkward pausing, Titania realized that she must return the question.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth...I'll play it safe." John said.

"Is it true you're a womanizer, and that you kiss girls then dump them in front of your friends to make you look cooler?"

"I'm in Gryffindor, I have pride. Would I do that?"

"I...I suppose not..."

The both of them had a lapsed moment of thought.

"Truth or dare?" John asked her.

Titania looked straight into his eyes, and feeling brave, said, "Dare."

"Kiss me."

Titania looked momentarily taken aback, but began to lean into John. She saw every freckle, even a tiny, barely audible pimple on his forehead...

_Come to me...taste me...feel me...touch me...know me...love me...loathe me...FEAR ME!_

Titania felt her whole body begin to ache, her lungs hurt when she breathed, she felt her heart thumping against her chest, and she knew she was falling into the water out of her control...and she saw blackness.

A/N: YAY! I'm so awesome because I updated! I know, it's short, but everything's kinda tying together, which is what I wanted to do in the first place. Yes, my writing's a lot different style. But, I hope for constructive criticism, please!


End file.
